


Claim

by MorningGlory2



Series: Burn Up in Your Atmosphere [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Butt Plugs, Evanstan - Freeform, Jealousy, Lobby Hero, M/M, Top Chris Evans, and he's PISSED, chris has a filthy mouth, chris is risking quite a bit here, i guess there's some dom/sub here, just a little, sebastian is adorable, what are these boys doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: Chris couldn’t believe it.He couldn’t fucking believe it.But there it was in glorious color on his phone screen. High resolution, high definition, whatever the fuck they were calling it these days._____Also known as Chris staking his claim. Sorta.





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Team Damon for allowing me to write to her oneshot and for reading this over, and her encouragement! Here's the next installment of our boys' journey.

Chris couldn’t believe it.  
  
He couldn’t _fucking_ believe it.  
  
But there it was in glorious color on his phone screen. High resolution, high definition, whatever the fuck they were calling it these days.  
  
After everything they’d done, they’d been doing, how far they’d come. Chris knew it was beyond complicated, of course. They couldn’t just be together.  
  
But that didn’t mean he had to start dating someone else.  
  
And not even tell Chris about it.  
  
Chewing his lip with irrational jealousy and anger he continued to stare at the image much longer than was necessary. He’d memorized the woman’s face by now. He didn’t know her. He know _of_ her. But didn’t know her.  
  
And he was sure she knew nothing about him. About _them._  
  
He drew up his messages app and stared at the name of the man he’d been texting just the night before. They texted regularly, and sometimes they were not innocent. How long had he been seeing her? Why not mentioned it _before_ all but begging Chris to sext him.

He flipped back to Twitter and snapped a screenshot of the recent paparazzi picture, Sebastian and the young actress holding hands as they walked through the city with coffee.

He dropped it into a text message and sent it with a simple question, though he knew the damage he was about to cause.

_“So you’re seeing her?”_

There was a long pause and Chris watched the typing bubble appear and disappear several times before he finally got a reply.

 _“It’s not like that...”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh really? What’s it like?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Don’t do this.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Do what? I’m just asking you a question.”_ And then he decided to ask another one. _“So you sleeping with her?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“No.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Don’t lie to me, Sebastian.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’m not lying.”_  
  
Chris tossed is phone onto the comforter, chewing his lip in frustration. It was out of his control, there wasn’t much he could do about any of this. But that didn’t make him feel any better about it. 

It hurt no matter which was he looked at it. It didn’t help that he’d let Sebastian coy him into an intense exchange last night that had him making a mess of himself on his couch before midnight.

Pushing away from the mattress, he needed a shower and coffee before he tried to process this any more than he already had.

Maybe it was time for a coming to Jesus for Sebastian. Maybe it was time for one for himself.

Or maybe it was time to stake a little claim, no matter how quiet they had to keep it.

xxxxxx

He was obviously out of his mind.

And if this didn’t go perfectly he would be in serious trouble.

His name wouldn’t be able to get him out of this if it didn’t all go exactly to plan.

Chris’ leg bounced as he sat first class on the plane crossing the country. He realized now he’d probably made a rash decision and that chancing being late for the play tomorrow might not have been the best way to make a point. It was too late now however, he considered as he was now over Missouri. There was no going back.

He also had to consider the fact that this probably meant he cared more about the man than he’d been letting on. The thought of him with someone else had sent him into enough of a jealous state to make him buy a one night stay in LA. Just to see him and make a point. This was probably getting out of hand.

His phone lit up on his thigh, his assistant’s name popping up more than once with every text she sent. Maybe he shouldn’t have turned on the WiFi.

Chris sighed heavily and unlocked the iPhone, scrolling through the multiple texts. He’d let her know he booked a flight and that he’d be back. Technically she should be in the seat beside him. This trip didn’t warrant her company however.

_What?! You LEFT?!_

_Chris you have to be at the theater tomorrow at 5pm just like usual._

_You know you might not make it._

_I can’t believe you sent me AN EMAIL._

_Did I do something wrong?_

There were a few minutes between that one and the next one and then he had to smile and cringe all the same as he read the next reply.

_This is about him and his girl, isn’t it?_

Chris shut the screen off and turned the phone over. He wasn’t ready to admit anything yet. If he got away with this without being caught, it’d be a small miracle.

But for _him_ he’d chance it. He had to.

xxxxx

The club was crowded. Chris preferred a dimly lit bar to the type of dance club he was standing it now but it wasn’t terrible. He’d been to more than he could count. It was just crowded and finding Sebastian was proving a little difficult.

He’d gotten the club name from his assistant, who knew Sebastian’s assistant. He’d profusely apologized for going rogue and asked for the favor. The two women were surely conspiring at this point but he didn’t care. He just wanted to see him.

Now, standing on the mezzanine looking out over the sea of people, he was feeling a little frustrated. With himself and his emotions. The man was with someone else. But was he? Chris just wanted to know where he stood. Then he could at least figure out how to move on.

They’d spent that night together, opening night of his play. They’d slept in and spent the morning together, late into the afternoon. Chris could vividly remember the four times he came inside Sebastian—the first time, a second time in the middle of the night, a third time over the kitchen counter and a fourth time in the shower. Sebastian had stolen yet another shirt and wore it home and Chris had basked in relief when no one caught it on tape. It was Sebastian’s way of keeping a little something of their time together.

Chris was fucking fond of it.

But now it was just a confusing situation. Sebastian had come by four more times. They hadn’t fucked every time but their need for each other was growing exponentially. Every day Chris felt more attached to the man.

But he shoved it away, fighting it tooth and nail. Emotions? He couldn’t get emotionally caught up in this. After his play was over he’d go back to Boston and Sebastian would continue on his career and when would they ever see each other. Chris wanted a family. Sebastian was chasing a stellar career.

So why was Chris at odds with all this?

Hand shoved in his pocket, he turned back toward the bar for yet another beer when he saw him. He was standing against the bar, talking to a few women Chris didn’t recognize. The sport coat hung on him like a second skin, pulling just right in all the right places. His jeans hugged his legs, his thighs on perfect display for Chris’ hungry eyes. And his hair. It was growing back from the recent shoot and damn this length was good for him. Enough to really tug now.

The lust mixed with something else Chris refused to recognize and it all swirled in his stomach. Still needing that third beer, he decided now was the time to make his presence known. He’d flown all the way here to make a point. And he was determined not to leave without having it set in stone.

He approached the bar, ball cap pulled low over his face. This fucking mustache was a neon sign now, but he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Not until May.

He slid up behind Sebastian without the man even realizing it. He got his next beer and made sure his broad back concealed his actions as he let his hand rub against Sebastian’s hip closest to the bar.

“I think your _girlfriend_ would be disappointed to see you flirting.”

It came out a raspy whisper and a little harsher than he meant for it to, but it did the trick. Sebastian stilled immediately, tensing under the fingers that still lay against his hip. He excused himself politely and turned, his face the perfect picture of shock and awe as he found Chris’ eyes immediately.

Sebastian was sure his heart was about to pound right out of his chest from the surprise of finding Chris beside him. In Los Angeles.

“What...what are you doing here?” Sebastian tried to keep his reaction at bay for the sake of their surroundings but Chris could see in his gray blues just how affected he was. They were soft but wide.

Chris actually laughed a little. “I came all the way here to see you,” he spoke after a beat, their eyes ever connected. He watched as Sebastian ceased to breath for a short moment. _Yes_.

“Chris...you flew across the country to see me? What about—?”

“If my return flight is so much as delayed 30 minutes I will be in so much shit.”

That seemed to get the point across loud and clear. Sebastian was reaching for his wallet.

“You wanna get out of here?” He asked as he waved the bartender down with his card.

“Fuck yes. I’ll go first. Meet you on the corner.”

xxxx

The slamming of the door was not nearly as loud as the slamming of Sebastian’s back against the hotel room wall. Chris had him pinned within seconds of them entering. Sebastian wasn’t surprised one bit, however. He had his hands on Chris’ waist just as quickly, pulling him closer as Chris truly _devoured_ his mouth with his own. The tickle of the mustache didn’t even bother him anymore, it was all intoxicating.

“I’m so fuckin’ pissed at you,” Chris mumbled into Sebastian’s mouth, biting his lip in the process. Sebastian’s groan was absolutely sinful, his hands clutching at the black t-shirt Chris wore under his leather jacket.

“Fuck you,” Sebastian spat back at Chris as he pulled at Chris’ hips, grinding their cocks together. He immediately felt Chris’ hardon against him and it made him gasp. “You know I have to do this.”

“Have to?” Chris growled, turning Sebastian around roughly and pressing his front into the wall. Sebastian grinned and reached back to grasp Chris’ hat, tossing it away, the first of their clothing to go. “Shut up. You don’t have to do anything.”

“My publicist wanted some press, I’ve been talking to the woman. It’s nothing. I held her hand. That’s it.”

The explanation made sense and Chris knew how Hollywood worked. But that didn’t mean it stung any less to see that picture, which was wonderfully plastered in his brain. “I don’t want you with anyone else,” his voice was much more emotional that he would have liked. Sebastian seemed to react instantly, body softening and head whipping to the side to see Chris’s face.

Chris was pulling the sport coat off, tossing it angrily to the floor as Sebastian watched. He was back on him quickly, finally finding access to the man’s neck. Sebastian hissed and keened, pushing his ass back for friction. “You don’t own me.”

Chris stilled at Sebastian’s words and while he did hear the teasing tone underneath, he also heard something else. “No, I don’t,” he frowned as he began, “but I wish I could have you.”

Sebastian pushed back then, turning the tables and taking advantage of Chris’ moment of vulnerability. He pushed Chris back, shoving his jacket down his shoulders and into the heap that was his own jacket. “You can have me,” he assured his lover, pushing Chris back until he slammed into the opposite wall. Sebastian was on him then, hands on his slim hips and lips on his smooth neck. “God...all I do is think of you, about you, want you…” Sebastian had the upper hand for a short moment, hands grasping at Chris through the fabric, their hips rubbing together, his mouth assaulting the man’s neck and jaw, leaving marks on his fair skin.

Chris let his hands roam Sebastian then, a groan escaping his mouth as he forgot just why he’d come here angry for a minute. Having him close like this set his soul on fire and his spirit at peace. He wanted to touch this man much longer than they had tonight, but having him this close made that all okay for now.

“Seb...fuck...so good to me. You’re so fuckin’ special,” Chris ground out, tugging Sebastian’s short hair a little. The man moaned into his skin, biting at him and making Chris gasp and hiss in delicious pain.

“Wanna be good for you. Miss you so fucking much,” with two more dragging kisses along his neck, Sebastian raised his eyes to Chris’, so intense and so full of feeling that Chris felt his heart stop and start again, rapidly, “I’m sorry.”

Chris could hear the genuine tone of Sebastian’s voice. It dissolved all frustration from his body. “It’s okay,” Chris shook his head once and cupped Sebastian’s cheek with his palm, letting his thumb rub along his perfect cheekbone. “It’s okay, baby boy. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad.”

“No, no. It’s okay. I’m sorry for not explaining and for giving you mixed signals. I know why you were pissed. You had every right to be.”

The moment was by far the most tender they’d ever had and Chris fought the anxiety that bloomed in his chest. What was happening between them? What was this?

“You just...we the other night and then I saw you two and…”

“Shh,” Sebastian quieted him with a sweet kiss, “I know. I have to be honest though,” he let the corner of his lips quirk up in a smile, “I wanted to see what you’d do, that’s why I didn’t tell you. A guy wants to know he’s wanted as more than a sex toy. And dammit, I didn’t want you fly all the way here but fuck..you know how to make a guy feel wanted.”

A smirk lifted on Sebastian’s face and Chris cocked his head.

“Oh I fucking want you,” Chris shot back lowly, cupping Sebastian through his slacks and making the man moan wantonly. “Only you. Only that ass of yours,” Sebastian shivered against him and Chris let his thumb rub over Sebastian’s lower lip, “and this mouth. So many fuckin’ fantasies about this mouth.”

Sebastian sucked his thumb between his lips, swirling his tongue around the tip. Chris’ eyes widened and his pupils dilated and god he had to have the man right fucking now.

“I need you,” he murmured, his breathing increasing rapidly. “I need you so fuckin’ bad.”

“Take me. Take me please!”

Their desperation ceased their words and it was a race to rid their clothes. Needy kisses and quick hands.

And then a messy walk to the bedroom.

Clothing littered the floor as they bumped their way through the hotel suite. A lamp crashed, a broken picture frame, a tumbling vase. The men chuckled their way through until they were finally at the foot of the big bed, white comforter awaiting them, all neatly made just waiting to be destroyed. Sebastian chewed his lip and turned, bending over for Chris.

Chris was already hard as a rock, his cock weeping as he was desperate to be inside of Sebastian.

But when the man bent over to crawl up the bed, a small black and metal shine caught Chris’ attention immediately.

Quick calculated movements had Chris following Sebastian as if he was on a string being pulled. His hands reached for the man’s ass and parted his supple cheeks. A metal plug with a shiny black head stared back at him and he felt like he might come just from the sight.

“I planned to call you tonight and show you. But then you came and it’s like you knew I had a surprise for you…. s’why I didn’t tell you about it.”

“This is for me?”

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian peered back over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed. “All for you. Keeping myself ready for your cock.”

Chris didn’t know what to do or say. His mouth hung open for a few seconds. Sebastian was thinking about him and wanting him to the point of keeping himself prepped for him. The thought and realization went straight to his cock and it throbbed almost painfully.

“Turn over, Seb,” he coaxed and Sebastian turned without hesitation, a gentle hesitation in his eyes as he sat up. Chris had zero hesitation in contrast, his hand immediately wrapping around Sebastian’s length. “Do you know what that does to me? What that makes me want?” Sebastian groaned and let his eyes close for only a second, popping them back open at Chris’ next words, “You’re such a good boy,” he purred, slipping down lower, Sebastian’s heart rate skyrocketing. “Let me give you a reward for doing such a good job.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened to saucers as Chris did something he hadn’t done in months. Groaning hungrily, he licked around the tip of Sebastian’s cock, the muscle twitching in his hand. Sebastian’s moan was loud and uninhibited, his head falling back between his shoulders.

“Aw fuck,” he hissed as Chris wrapped his lips around him and sucked him into his hot, wet mouth. Sebastian wanted to watch, he really did, but being inside Chris’ mouth was just too many sensations all at once.

Chris worked him slowly, licking his tongue up the underbelly of length. Thighs tight, abs on fire from flexing, he was a ball of raw nerves beneath Chris. The plug he’s been wearing all night was driving him crazy anyway, he’d been dying to tell Chris about it. It had been an impulse buy online, and he’d wanted to call Chris and have him watch as he worked it into himself but he’d decided the surprise would be better later. And how right he’d actually been.

Chris pulled off him after a moment, a stupid little smile on his face. “Wanna fuck my face, sweet boy?”

Sebastian pulled his head up at the loss of warmth and upon Chris’ words, Sebastian almost came on the spot. “W-what?”

He felt Chris’ fingers sneak lower, finding the bottom of the plug and pressing tentatively. Sebastian keened and groaned, bucking his heads toward him. “You wanna fuck my mouth? Have a little control? You deserve it for this little show you’re putting on for me?” Chris twisted the plug and Sebastian dug his heels into the bed, jaw clenched as he moaned through gritted teeth.

“Y-yes. Fuck yes. Please Chris.”

Chris grinned at Sebastian’s lustful words. He leaned over and swallowed down as much of Sebastian as he could, not quite as practiced as his partner. Sebastian was gentle at first though, easing him into it as he worked his hips up slowly.

The first thrust was hesitant, the second was more comfortable and the third was practiced. Chris pushed at the plug against and Sebastian keened, spreading himself wide as he thrust up into Chris’ mouth. Chris groaned around his thickness, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked. He looked up at Seb through his long lashes and that was all it took for Sebastian to lose what little control he had and fall back to the pillows, grabbing at Chris’ hair with mindless need.

The brush cut didn’t leave a lot to grab but it was enough to give Sebastian an anchor he desperately needed. Chris’ fingers teased the plug as Sebastian drove himself closer and closer to the edge, not mind the slight mess Chris made with his saliva or the way he moaned around his cock. Everything was sensory overload.

When Chris started to pull at the plug, gently pulling it against the tight rim of Sebastian’s ass, the man tugged harshly and pulled Chris off, his chest and face flushed, his breathing shaky and faltering.

“Wait! Wait...stop,” he panted, obviously hanging on by a very thin thread as he tried to keep himself from falling off the edge.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, no it doesn’t,” Sebastian swallowed hard and shook his head, “it feels too good,” he mumbled, trying to form the words carefully because he was so close. “Just need...one second.”

Chris grinned, ever pleased and eager to soothe his lover as he started kissing up his body, nipping at his hips, licking the lines of his V taper. It kept Sebastian just where he needed it to be but also let him ease off the gas a little. He ran his fingers through Chris’ hair, chuckling as the mustache tickled his skin.

Sebastian was flawless and Chris was losing himself in it. Every dip of his abs, every long line and smooth muscle he kissed made him want the man more and more.  He was beyond lust, beyond just needing the man like he had in the past. This was different. Very different.

Chris lifted his eyes to find Sebastian’s on his curiously, heated and dark. It was intense and it made Chris stop what he was doing to meet his gaze head on. “What?”

“I hate this.”

The words made Chris’ mouth dry and his heart all but stop with panic. Chris hit the breaks as though his life depended on it, his brain crashing into some invisible guard rail. “W-what?”

“I hate that we can’t be us. That we can’t--that we have to--” Chris cut him off with a fierce kiss as his heart roared back to life.

“Fuck you,” Chris grumbled against his lips. Sebastian made a muffled noise in surprise. “Don’t fucking scare me like that.”

Sebastian murmured an “Oh God, did you think I meant—“ but it was cut off as Chris slid up Sebastian’s body, straddling his chest.

“For that, you’re gonna suck my cock just like this,” Chris told him lowly, sliding up until he was all but on Sebastian’s face. The man didn’t blink, starving for the thickness right in front of his lips. He hungrily devoured Chris, tasting the salty bead of pre-come and the masculinity of his length. It was awkward and he had to push his neck forward to take half of Chris in his mouth. But Chris didn’t let that stop him. He pushed forward, holding the headboard as he started to rock into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian relaxed his throat and took Chris in as deep as he could, relishing in the way Chris fucked his mouth.

Chris never went to far, he was always hyper aware of Sebastian and making sure it was *just* enough. Sebastian’s hands rested on his calves, stroking with every thrust, holding on when it started to become more, cheeks hollowing as he sucked with every rut.

All too soon Chris was pulling away, scrambling to settle down himself. He rocked back to sit against Sebastian’s broad chest as he tried to reign his needs in and looked down to find Sebastian’s chin wet, his face flushed and his lips beautifully red and swollen. It was a beyond intimate appearance, an absolutely gorgeous look on the man. And it was all for Chris. It made his need to come spike once more and he had to beat it back into submission before this ended prematurely.

“Want you inside me,” Sebastian whispered, undulating his hips under Chris. It was sweet, needy and positively the sexiest thing Chris has ever seen.

He pushed back, dropping back between Sebastian’s thighs on the bed as the man writhed in anticipation. They were both sweating already, the near edge experiences bringing them to their brinks and holding them steady. Chris wanted that though. Wanted Sebastian almost beyond the point of no return. He caused that. “Love sucking your cock but need you inside me,” Sebastian moaned, hands clenching as he tried to avoid touching his own cock, rock hard and weeping against his toned belly.

“Shhh baby boy, I got you,” Chris murmured as he slipped his hand back between Sebastian’s thighs, stroking the back end of the plug again. Sebastian whimpered.

Chris watched himself as he wrapped two fingers around the plug and pulled slow and gentle. Sebastian groaned deep in his throat as Chris slowly pulled on the small plug. It wasn’t anything big, just enough to keep himself a little open for the next time he had Chris. Which, to his delight, was now. The plug stretched the skin and Chris watched hungrily as Sebastian stretched around it.. The man squirmed and groaned louder, rubbing a hand down his face as the thick bottom of the plug left him, a shudder of stretch and relief washing over him.

Chris stepped away, respecting the small metal toy and Sebastian enough to set it on a towel in the bathroom. The lube sat right there like a gift and Chris grabbed it, popping the cap to pour some on himself as he headed back to Sebastian.

When he returned, Sebastian was a writhing and beautiful mess. Chris immediately slipped back between his legs, murmuring sweet words of praise. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Seb,” he dragged his lips over Sebastian’s jaw as he pushed his thighs wider and took himself in hand, rubbing the thick head of his cock at Sebastian’s entrance.

“Please. I promise to be better for you.” When Sebastian spoke like that, his hands reaching up to rub at Chris’ back, the man could hardly handle it. It took every bit of restraint he had to push into the man nice and slow, breaching him gently.

Sebastian’s brows knitted and his mouth dropped open as Chris slowly entered him. Inch by inch, Chris breathed deeply and took his time, savoring in the way Sebastian reacted to the stretch. His body clenched him like a vice and it was all he could do to hold himself up on his palms over Seb and murmur sweetly, “breathe, baby. Need you to breathe.”

Sebastian’s gasping breathe indicated how much he wasn’t in fact breathing and Chris let out a small, sweet chuckle. “You okay?” He asked with concern as he still. Sebastian nodded but the flush to his body told Chris to wait.

“So fuckin’ much,” Sebastian let out a breath and gripped Chris’ biceps with a grip that was strong and remind Chris that he could overpower him if he so chose. The thought was thrilling.

“Too much?” Chris countered, needing to be sure they were good, that this was what his man needed. Sebastian swallowed hard and shook his hand, eyes opening with a wild urge within them.

“No. Need more,” he was clear in his words, and fire roared up Chris’ spine. “Need all of you inside me. Please.”

Chris wasn’t about to deny him. He slid home with one final push and they were flush, body’s entirely joined, and Chris indulged in the pleasure that was Sebastian being wrapped around him.

Dropping to one elbow, he kissed Sebastian slowly, rocking ever so gently into him. Sebastian reacted beautifully, hands settling on his back, caressing with every stroke of his cock. It started out sweet, Chris lavishing affection upon Sebastian as he thrust slowly into him, letting him adjust to the intrusion in time.

“Mine,” Chris whispered against Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian’s groan was indicative of how that word made him feel. “This ass is mine."

“All yours,” Sebastian quickly answered through harsh breaths, meeting every thrust of Chris’ hips. The way he spoke left no room for worry for Chris.

“Don’t want you with anyone else,” the words started to flow and one the first one came out, Chris couldn’t stop. “Want you all for myself. Wanna make you feel good,” he murmured against Sebastian’s jaw as he nipped at the skin. “I want you to remember who took this ass for the first time. Who’s cock made you come. Who’s gonna make you come right now.”

Sebastian whimpered at the words, desperate and in agreement. “Yes, yes. Always remember, always want you. Fuck...I think about you all the time. So much. All for you.”

Chris groaned into Sebastian’s neck as he spoke, inhaling that sweet peppery scent he wore and letting it wash over him, making every nerve single. Being buried inside him was like nothing the man had ever felt. Ever since that first time… “So good, Seb, baby. So good to me. Want me to go harder? Give you everything you need? You ready? Think you can take it?”

Sebastian’s grip on Chris’ back was strong and it let Chris know before words that he needed it just as much as he did. “I want it. Want it so bad. Take me. Please.”

“You always ask so nicely, baby,” he sucked a harsh mark on Sebastian’s neck, nipping at it and earning a shuddering cry, “Gonna give you everything you want because you’re so good.”

The first hard thrust of his hips had them both crying out. And then it only grew, in volume and swiftness. Chris dropped to his elbows, nuzzling and kissing alone Sebastian’s jaw as he drove into him over and over. Sebastian lifted his legs, parting them, knees bent as he gratefully took the hard fuck. It was everything he’d needed after the last few days, and missing Chris...this was a beautiful reward.

“I miss you,” Sebastian let out in a pant. Chris only fucked him harder, hips driving hard into hips, cock slipping into him now with no trouble, filling him over and over again.

“I miss you,” Chris replied, heartfelt and honest because he fucking did miss him too much. “Hate being apart.”

“Me too.”

The words settled between them as Chris lifted his face to find Sebastian’s eyes. They were hooded and dark but alive in such a way it filled Chris with the overwhelming need to say words he couldn’t. Sebastian seemed to know just what lay between them but he only cupped Chris’ cheek and pulled him in for a punishing kiss, their lips meeting just as hard as Chris drove into him.

It was only a few short moments later than the end they’d been so well putting off was catching up to them quickly. “I’m..I need…”

“Not yet,” Chris was quick to reply, “you wait for me.”

Sebastian’s eyes screwed shut and his brow furrowed so hard Chris found it utterly adorable despite the circumstances. He was on the brink himself but he needed the control, to know Sebastian was willing to do just what he said, that he wanted to.

What broke him was the way Sebastian shook beneath him and held on like he might fall away at any moment. “Look at me, Seb,” Chris coaxed gently, shifting slightly and rubbing just where Sebastian needed to feel his cock. The cry from Sebastian was beautiful and Chris knew this was it. “Look at me,” he coaxed again and this time he won, Sebastian’s eyes opening to obey. “Good boy. Now come, but let me see you.”

Sebastian didn’t need to be told twice on that account. He shuddered so hard Chris wondered if he’d hurt him and then he let go. Streams of milky come stretched between their bodies as Sebastian cried out with such an intense relief, Chris couldn’t stop from following suit. As Sebastian clenched mind-blowingly hard around him, Chris let go. His pace and rhythm faltered and he spilled himself deep inside Sebastian on one final thrust, filling his up as he pumped into him, finishing himself off.

Sebastian’s eyes never closed, watching the beautiful display that was Chris losing his mind above him. Face screwed up in passion, mouth open, body rigid, he knew this was all for him. He caused this in Chris. “Mine,” he murmured and while Chris didn’t reply right away, he saw the ease that immediately crossed his face as he heard the word from Sebastian’s lips.

“Mine,” he finally answered in reply, dropping his head to Sebastian’s shoulder. He didn’t care about the mess, didn’t care about anything but this very moment and the man beneath him who wrapped his arms around him and held him so tightly he might burst.

Chris wasn’t sure if he fell asleep or was just so content he was unaware of how much time had passed. Sebastian’s breathing had slowed but it wasn’t as steady as someone who’d fallen asleep.

Chris lifted his head slowly, finding Sebastian’s eyes opening as he did. His length had softened, slipping from Sebastian’s body with his shift. The low whine Sebastian let out made Chris’ stomach twist deliciously.

“I wish you could just stay inside me,” he murmured, running his fingers through Chris’ now wild hair.

Chris nodded, a wistful smile on his lips, “Me too. I’d love that.”

“You would?” Sebastian sought the affection and Chris gave it without incident.

“I would,” he assured the man and kissed him slowly to cement his words. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he started to shift, wishing he didn’t have to break the spell but knowing that they were a disaster and Chris couldn’t do that to Sebastian.

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Chris’ tone left no argument as he left the bed, stretching and making his way into the bathroom slowly. He came back to Sebastian sprawled just as he’d left him except he had an arm thrown behind his head now. He looked awful awake and pensive for a man who’d just been thoroughly fucked into the expensive hotel mattress.

Chris took the warm cloth and began cleaning up Sebastian’s stomach.

“How’d you find me?” He asked Chris. Chris stopped short, hand hovering for a split second before he confessed.

“I called in a favor.”

“So you’re stalking me now?” Sebastian quipped with laughter. Chris gave him a dubious look.

“I’m not the one wearing plugs so I’m ready to be fucked.”

“I said I was gonna show you tonight.”

“And what if one of those girls decided she wanted you to take her home?” Chris was finding a way of asking the questions he needed answers to without actually asking them. It was working out beautifully, despite the anxiety ripping his stomach apart.

“I’m not interested in any girls, Chris,” Sebastian asserted, reaching for Chris’ free hand. He pulled the man to sit on the edge of the bed, neither caring they were still very much naked. “I said it before and I’ll say it again. You’re all I think about.”

Chris swallowed the soft words thickly, blinking as he stared at their joined hands. The emotions he’d managed to suppress came roaring back. Dammit.

“You’re all I think about,” Chris echoed, lifting his head to find Sebastian’s eyes. There was a twinkle in them that almost made Chris cock his head like a curious puppy.

“This isn’t a one upping game,” Sebastian challenged and the humor brought Chris a little bit of piece.

“I’m not one upping anything. I’m just saying I flew across the country and risked my job for you.”

“You’ll get home with plenty of time,” Sebastian assured him, pulling him down by the shoulder for a kiss. “I’m the one keeping my ass open for you.”

“Speaking of which…,” Chris rose from the kiss and disappeared back into the bathroom for a few moments. Sebastian lay curious until the man returned, still very naked and carrying the small plug. Chris couldn’t help but take a moment to realize just how damn lucky he was—the man was still fucking fit and defined. And holding the metal plug...his cock shifted just a little from where it lay against him.

“Knees up,” Chris requested as he popped the cap on the lube. Sebastian raised his eyebrows with question, shifting and doing as he was told.

“Are you…?”

“Yep. Putting this baby right back in. For all the filthy reasons I’m sure are running through your head.”

Sebastian’s cheeks went up in flames because the thoughts were indeed filthy, beyond filthy. He’d been claimed. It made him shiver all over in the best way.

He raised his knees, spreading them as Chris settled between his thighs again. He coated Sebastian with lube even though the man didn’t necessarily need it after being fucked open so well, but Chris would never take a chance at hurting the man. He pressed the tip of the plug at Sebastian hole and pushed, watching as Sebastian’s body yielded to him beautifully, letting the plug slip slowly inside him. Sebastian let his head fall back, an “oh fuck” and “My God” slipping from him as he felt the toy slip back into his body. It felt different now, but he relished it.

“I’m gonna wake you in a few hours and I’m gonna want you again,” Chris murmured as he slipped onto the bed beside a now half hard Sebastian. “Gotta have you ready for me again…”

Sebastian groaned as the words and rolled to face Chris who’s lips found his immediately. Their kisses were lazy and slow, simple and sweet. Morning would come all too soon they both knew. They needed at least a little sleep before they had to rise with the sun.

“Mine,” Chris murmured against his lips. Sebastian grinned into the kiss.

“Mine.”


End file.
